pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Flower
|name = Flower |katakana = フラワ |romaji = Furawa |age = 14 |Species = Human |gender = Male |hair color = Dark green |eye color = Green and violet |home = Clock Castle |occupation = Idol |song sang = August Marina |brand = Ms. Bright |manager = Chiyo |type = Prism Type (Natural and Lovely) |birthday = 03/20 |seiyuu = User:Hanako Inoue |singer = User:Hanako Inoue |imagecolor = Orange Green (Dream♦SPECTRUM)}} Flower is a new idol who came from Pritaly. She's a Tropical Type idol, and the second idol with a Secret Type to arrive in Parajuku. Her brand is Mrs. Bright, a brand her brother Mystery created for her. She, Haruka Shirogane and Mystery replaced the members Hibiki Shikyoin, Halulu Bokerdole and Falulu Vocaldoll of COLOR, in order to save them from Tenshi's plan. They're very close, even now, and are part of Dream♦SPECTRUM together. Background A young boy from a middle-class family in Parawaii, Flower always had a passion for fashion, Prism Shows and acting. Aiming to become a Prism Star like Saints, Flower's dream was being able to wear those shiny coords in the Prism Stones her mother owned. However, her parents were against her wearing feminine clothes, and she was bullied at school for her tastes. Neglected by her parents, Flower was found by a mysterious blonde-haired boy who asked her if she wanted to become the person she wanted to be. Flower claims all her memories after that are completely blurry, and still refuses to talk about the rest of her past. Appearance Flower is a quite short, tan-skinned young boy with shoulder-length dark green hair and violet eyes with green hearts inside. She always changes her hairstyle, but usually keeps her bangs over her eye. Having graduated from high school very early because of her knowledge, Flower tends to skip most classes at the academy, thus she never wears her uniform. At times, she is invited to hold lessons for even older students. Personality Flower is an hyperactive and extremely friendly girl. She loves discovering new things, and has a thing for anything nature-related. However, like Mystery, Flower can be quite lewd. Flower loves pranking others, and loves breaking the mood in serious situations, however she can be very serious when needed. Deep inside, though, this is just a mask Flower uses to hide her insecurities, hoping that being seen as a "comic relief" by everyone else will protect her from being bullied again. Significant Coords *Star Tension ☆ Summer Coord: Standard Casual Coord. *Dream Cyalume Mrs. Bright Coord: Solo and Unit Cyalume Coord. Relationships *'Mystery': Best friends who would never let go of each other. Both can be quite lewd and perverted, and share a lot of similarities. Although Flower barely hangs out with him and Haruka at school, they're like family to each other and Flower gladly enjoys joining them in their "adventures". Despite this, there are still some secrets between the two, such as when Mystery had no idea that Flower was a male. *'Haruka Shirogane': The two love each other a lot, in a sisterly way. Flower often acts like an older sister to Haruka, and helps her when she can't tell Mystery what's bothering her. They became friends back when the Dream Parade was going on, and were referred to as "the idiot duet" by Hibiki Shikyoin. Since then, they've been hanging out a lot, and Flower gives Haruka a lot of advice on love. *'Hibiki Shikyoin': Hibiki is Flower's favourite person to prank. She calls her her "best friend forever" and pranks her with gobi. At first it was just Flower making fun of her and traumatizing her with her hyperactive behaviour, but right before leaving to Pritaly for the first time, much to poor Hibiki's shock, Flower kissed her. Since then, it's been constantly implied that Flower seriously likes her, although Hibiki couldn't care less... right? Trivia *Her nickname is Flo. *Her creator calls her a memelord. *Flower shares many similarities with Hilulu on purpose. *Unlike Mystery and Haruka, who were born in the central Clock regions, Flower was born in a tropical island. *She has a thing for Hawaii. *Flower is a real prodigy, but her horrible health and bad luck make up for it, as she often ends up sick with big fevers after using her healing powers, forcing her to regularly leave to Pritaly with Mystery and Haruka. *Her all-time hobby is pranking and teasing Hibiki, as she loves her reactions. *Flower is bisexual. *Likes: Literally any food, tsunderes, hibiscus flowers, big castles, manga, pocky, videogames, idols, singing, dancing, pranking Hibiki *Dislikes: Mean people, serious situations, drama, being sick, not being able to dance Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Prism Idol Category:Natural Idol Category:Lovely Idol Category:Idol Category:Royalty Category:Ms. Bright user Category:LGBT Characters Category:Symphonata Challenge Round 1